Eye Candy
by Sphynxen-Ra
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke, being the man whore of the story is nothing, but eye candy for the one person that truly admires and loves him, Gaara.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

A/N: okay this is not actually writen by me my Girlfriend wrote this, I am hosting her as a guest writer tell she feels better about being here on this sight and having her own acount. Futher mor I must ask you not to flame her for this is her first Fanfiction so give her a chance. Thank you

Warning: this Fanfiction is Yaoi, sasugaar, don't like don't read.

**Eye Candy**

Moans could be heard coming from Sasuke's room. Entering into his room, his dresser was in front of the door along with a night stand beside his bed. The covers on the bed were moving in strange ways.

"Harder!" Screamed a male's voice from beneath the covers. The bed hit the wall harshly after Sasuke responded. Sasuke let out a small grunt as well as the other male.

Moans were suddenly released as the sheets started to slow. Deep breaths and heat could be heard and felt from the doorway.

Sasuke lifted himself upward, revealing a dragon and a white tiger fighting in a strange ying-yang style, on his back. His breathing was deep as well as the other male's. Sasuke grunted lightly pulling himself out of Shikamaru Nara. Shikamaru's breathing was uncontrollable as he sat up.

Sasuke sat on his bed and lifted his head up slowly.

"Let's see...that'll be..." he made the calculations in his head. "Fifty-six dollars." Sasuke said with a light glance over at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru nodded gently and reached into his pants pocket. He pulled out a hundred and looked over at Sasuke, "keep the change." he said handing the bill off after getting changed heading for the door. Sasuke sighed gently and got up to put the bill away, with the collection of other bills he had.

Sasuke looked around his room with his dark blue eyes. He saw his clothes placed perfectly across the chair beside the nightstand. Sasuke got up slowly being at the height of 6' and headed towards the bathroom.

He stopped quickly and glanced outside the window.

He could've sworn he saw someone peeking in.

"Eh," Sasuke responded shrugging it off, he stepped into the shower when the water started. Sasuke planned to go to go to sleep after he cleaned his bed sheets again.

Gaara's heart went crazy as he ducked down quickly, seeing that Sasuke had turned his way. A dark blush came across his face. He couldn't bare the thought of Sasuke finding out that he was watching him the whole time.

Slowly Gaara peeked back over the window to find himself looking at nothing.

He sighed in disappointment and ran home.

His clothes hung loosely on him as his pants now had metallic red chains on the back side of them, making a clinging noise each time he took a step. His blue plain shirt was tightly pressed against his chest, revealing his four pack. Along his arm, he had a wrist band with a small picture of the tattoo Sasuke had on his back. Gaara was 5'9 with his long red hair being longer. Gaara, Sasuke and the others are eight-teen this year, this is their last year of High School.

Gaara stopped at his steps and stared at his house with awe. The image of Sasuke's anatomy was in his head again and he smiled. He reached into his pocket slowly and pulled his keys out.

He entered his house some and closed the door behind. Gaara jumped onto his couch quickly and curled around one of many of his Sasuke plushies, thinking about Sasuke's body. Minutes later of daydreaming, he felt something bulging against his pants. He sighed gently and shook his head.

"This would happen to me." He chuckled lightly and got up heading towards the bathroom. There in his bathroom was a sketch book full of pictures that he had drawn of Sasuke.

A few hours later Gaara stepped out of the bathroom and leaned against the door way.

"I can't express to Sasuke how much he means to me. Even after he asked me if I wanted to have sex with him that night. Why didn't I respond?...I was so stupid not to. Thing is I don't want to be just one of his customers...I want to be more than just that. I want to be his, and only his." He spoke to his Sasuke plushie as he held it close to him.

"I can barely handle talking to him face to face, let alone, be in the same room with him." Gaara spoke again as he laid in bed falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

A/N: I repeat, this is not actually written by me, but by my Girlfriend. I am hosting her as a guest writer until she feels better about being here on this site and having her own account. Further more, I must ask you not to flame her so bad on her second chapter of this Fan Fiction. Thank you Sphynxen-Ra

Warning: This story contains Yoai, Shonen-ai, Boy love, or slash which ever you like to call it, don't like it, don't read.

My Girlfriend: Alright so, I apologize for the OOC, I never said I was going to follow the characters personalities. If you don't like Yaoi or anything of the sort, then stop reading. Hm, I might not have gone too far out of the character's personalities than you think I have. Enjoy

Eye Candy

The next morning, Sasuke woke up slamming his right fist down on his alarm clock. A large deepened sigh escaped his lips as he stood off his bed. His arms lifted towards the ceiling as he stood on his tips stretching. One of his arms landed lightly on his head rubbing it lightly as the other landed on his side. Sasuke shifted his body towards the bathroom and headed that way.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara's body twitched as he sat up quickly. Sweat ran down his face as his eyes wandered around slowly.

"It was...just a dream." Gaara said to himself quietly. He lifted himself off the bed and headed for the shower. Gaara lifted his arm up and ruffled his own hair and smirked gently at the thoughts of the previous day. " I get to see him today." He said in glee.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours later, Gaara and Sasuke sat in the same Anatomy class. Gaara sat in the third row fifth seat back, while Sasuke sat in the first chair of the fourth row, leaving Gaara a perfect view of him. The teacher was a teenager himself. His long bright blond hair hung all over his head. The teacher was shorter than most of his student's, but he didn't mind it at all. His orange button up shirt showed that he was a professional and graduated with all his masters. His black dress pants and black shoes also showed that he had a sense of humor; in some sort of strange way. This teacher's name was Uzumaki Naruto. The students called him Naruto. Uzumaki wasn't use to being called Professor Uzumaki just yet.

Sasuke wrote his notes silently as he listened closely to his teacher. A note hit the side of his face as a young girl sitting beside him tossed it. Sasuke ignored it and tossed a note back over to the girl, responding to it. The girl opened the note and blinked at it.

"Not today." The note read. She gave out a 'humph' and glared over at him. Sasuke's eye's shifted towards her and winked lightly, so he didn't have to bare with her deathly glare for the rest of the class period. Immediately, she melted.

Gaara stared at two pass each other notes. He felt a sadness overwhelm him. When he saw the girl give him a glare he knew that Sasuke declined it. Gaara found himself staring at the back of Sasuke's head, wondering how it would feel to run his hand through his hair. Gaara was tossed out of his trance when a paper ball hit the side of his face. He blinked down at it slowly and opened it. "Snap out of it." It read. He looked around and caught Shino Aburame shaking his head towards him. His dark glasses were on his head, with his long hair and bangs hanging over his face. Gaara nodded gently over at him and smirked. "Thanks." He responded to the note tossing it back at Shino's head with just as much force that it hit him before.

-------------------------------------------------------------

The bell rang and Sasuke got up and walked out of class along with a few of his groupies. Gaara stared at them follow Sasuke out like a bunch of mindless zombies with drool coming out of their mouths. He gave a look of disgust, yet an envious one.

Shino shook his head as he shoved Gaara out of the class room, "come on! We're going to be late for the next class." He said as Gaara started to move on his own.

"Yeah, okay, stop touching me." He said looking at Shino as he backed away from his hands.

"I'll see you at lunch Gaara!" Shino screamed at him as he ran off quickly to his next class.

"Yeah, see you then!" Gaara screamed back at him, watching him run off.

Gaara suddenly felt himself hit something extremely hard as he turned around. Slowly he fell back and hit the floor as his books flew out of his hands. He rubbed his head slowly as he was about to curse out the person that was standing in his way. Suddenly, his face filled with a blush. It was Sasuke that he had run into. Sasuke slowly turned around and looked down at Gaara. He blinked gently and smirked some.

"Sorry about that Gaara, someone got in my way and I didn't realize there was someone behind me; so I decided to stop." He said kneeling down helping Gaara pick up his books. Gaara only sat there staring at him with a big dark blush across his face. He shook his head.

"No, no, really it's my fault. I should have been looking where I was going."

"Non-sense Gaara, it was my fault. Really." He smiled gently. Gaara got lost in his dark blue eyes.

"..Okay...Thank you." He had to force out, looking away quickly, grabbing his books from Sasuke's hands.

"Okay, see you around Gaara, wait..." He said turning back towards Gaara quickly.

"What?" Gaara responded snapping his neck up at him.

"I have you in my next class don't I?" He asked with a curious look on his face.

"Yeah..." Gaara responded shyly.

"Then Let's walk together." Sasuke said with a slight smile on his face. For some reason he saw Gaara as one of his friend's instead of one his customers.

"O..Okay..." He said as he started to walk along side with Sasuke. He felt his blood build up in his head knowing that his face was red. The staring and the glares, that came from Sasuke's groupies, didn't help any.

---------------------------------------------------

Hours passed as his blush stayed on his face as he sat at the same lunch table as Sasuke. Everyone kept staring and talking about them.

Gaara sighed and looked at Sasuke and decided it was time for him to say something. Gaara didn't want to leave Shino alone. "Listen, Sasuke. " He said in a low shy tone. " I think it'd be best if I sat with Shino." Gaara said as he didn't bother to look over at Sasuke.

"Okay, thanks Gaara." He said smiling respecting his thoughts.

"Sorry." Gaara said quietly getting up and walking over to the same table that Shino was sitting at.

"Took you long enough to get here." Shino said coldly.

"Sorry, I was sitting with Sasuke. He insisted on me sitting with him." He said glancing back over at Sasuke as he was swarmed with his groupies once again.

"He's just using you, Gaara." Shino said with another cold tone as he took a bite out of his bread.

"...He probably is.." Gaara responded lightly with a sadden tone.

"A guy like that can't really be trusted, Gaara. You of all people should know that. Don't let your puppy-love blind you of the obvious." He said lightly after taking a drink of his soda.

"Yeah." Gaara nodded gently as he felt betrayed, being foolish enough to believe that Sasuke actually liked him as a friend in anyway.


End file.
